Behind Closed Doors
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Jack takes his new bride under his wing to teach her the art of love, but will she succumb to his ways, or make some of her own. JackAna- Journey to the Past Gap Filler. Rated MA-18 only.


Disclaimer: I do not own the movie(s) that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Rating**- 18+ for, oh but of course, sexual content.

**Summary**: Jack takes a new bride under his wing to teach her the art of love making, but will she succumb to his ways, or make some of her own.

--

**A/N: **_To some, this story may seem really pointless. If so, then it's because, this is a bleeped section of my existing story "Journey to the Past." It's also more of a lime, than a lemon. But either way, it's a story. Alas, it is old, and more than likely needs some revision._

_Also, to better understand this, you might want to read the previous story.. A quick recount of that story so not to confuse anyone- Attending an event in Port Royal, Jack and Anamaria marry so consider this, a sort of honeymoon for the two. So whether reading this alone, or in conjunction to its mother story, Enjoy_.

--

"What say we get out of here, savvy?"

Ana wrinkled her nose. "But what of-"

"Oh, they'll be just dandy on their own," Jack cut her off with confidence.

Nodding, Ana stood up as Jack linked his arm through hers and led her from the bustling gala. The sun was low in the sky, but still hours from setting as they walked the streets, Jack leading and Ana in tow.

They reached the shore and Jack led her off the path through a small grove of trees that ended at the mouth of a small cove. The _Black Pearl _floated aimlessly just off shore, the black sail fluttering in the breeze. Jack helped Ana into the longboat they had hidden and silently rowed out to meet his ship.

"Where are the crew?" Ana asked as she walked across the deck, Jack a step behind.

"Oh, betcha never guess that while Port Royal is a quiet, civilized place, that it would actually have a tavern on the outskirts of town," Jack said nonchalantly as he stepped up to the helm. "So with the permission of the Commodore, I let the crew have a night off for themselves. Provided, that they don't get into trouble." _Yeah right._

"I see," Ana whispered slyly as she ran her fingers across Jack's back, her hands stopping on his shoulders as she pulled the stiff suit jacket from its position. Tossing it aside, she added, "Meaning, we're alone. You are quite the furtive one, aren't you?"

Jack turned in her arms, his face unreadable. "Ana," he didn't get any further as his need drove him, his need for her. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fervently.

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid downward tentatively, his fingers bunching in the fabric of her skirt. She pulled away slightly and took one of his hands as she backed up across the deck.

Jack cocked his head to one side at her actions as he asked, "What are ye doin'?"

The only answer he got was a sultry filled chuckle as Ana stopped, her path being blocked by a door. She pulled his head down to hers, her kiss deepening at his touch. Ana reached behind her, her hand pushing on the door allowing it to swing open. She took a step back only to halt unsuspectingly. Jack stood firmly in place unwilling to let her guide him any longer.

"Jack?" Ana gave him a slight tug of the arm trying to get his attention.

He glanced over at her and smiled. Gone was his usual grin or smirk, replaced with a genuine smile as he shifted his weight. Leaning ever so gracefully in Ana's direction, he scooped her up into his arms and stepped over the thresh-hold of his cabin, his foot closing the door behind him.

Ana heard the door shut with a soft click as several ideas flooded her mind. Jack tightened his grip on her before setting her on her feet, both picking up where they left off. Rough hands traveled over the smooth fabric of the dress and back up again as the callused fingers found the softer ones of their counterpart, interlacing.

Jack's hand left Ana's as it made its way down her arm, his fingertips sending chills down her spine. His skilled fingers picked at the ties on the back of the dress, his task finally coming to an end as he felt the tie unravel. There was hardly any movement as the dress slipped shamelessly from Ana's figure, the fabric crumpling to the floor.

The pirate captain was slightly amused to see that Ana wore no corset or anything for that matter. The dark skinned woman hastily pulled away from him, her arms instinctively covering her chest as she turned from him. Even from this position, Jack admired her. She was stunning, her curves perfect- a flawless body. Stepping close to her, his face etched in confusion, Jack could make out the discolored cicatrix marring her smooth skin, the length of it running from her waist to the small of her back.

Jack placed his hands on her bare shoulders as he drew her close to him, her back having contact with his chest. "Ana, why do ye hide?"

There was nothing but silence before she answered, "Jack, I don't want to hide anymore. But," she trailed off.

"But what?"

Ana craned her neck to gaze at him from over her shoulder as she whispered, "I don't want you to think any less of me."

Jack, perplexed, encircled her waist sending a shudder through her. "I would never-"

"Jack, please."

"Tell me" Jack insisted tenderly. "Tell me what bothers ye so, Ana. I want to know." His hand trailed to find hers as he pointed at the band on her hand. "This means that I care and I care about what ye feel. And it means I'll always be here. Always."

Ana turned slightly at this taking a small step forward. Jack was adamant about not letting her go, but did so against his judgment. He took in the sight of the woman before him, who stood proud as she dropped her arms, allowing the pirate captain to get a good look at her.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight as he reached for her, understanding. Scars lined her body, from her waist to her collarbone. There were too many to count in a quick glance, most being small puncture sized marks and yet still others formed frenzied and jagged lines that covered her chest, arms and belly. Ana hung her head, the sight of Jack going over every square inch of her body dampening her pride and hope.

Ana's brown eyes glossed over as fresh tears returned, her spirit being broken at the feeling of her captain scrutinizing her and her imperfection. Sensing her pain, Jack rushed forward taking her into his arms, his thumbs brushing her shed tears away.

"Ana, stop and look at me," Jack pleaded with her.

Slowly and hesitantly, Ana lifted her chin to meet Jack's gaze, the fear and assurance in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you before- before," she brought her left hand up, the sunlight from the window glinting off the silver band on her hand. "Before this. Maybe then you wouldn't have made the mistake of marr-"

Jack cupped her face in his hands, as he hissed, "No Ana! Don't speak that way. Never for one minute think that all of this was- was for your body only. I don't care Ana. You're perfect to me, in every way. Scars don't make the person, the heart does. I have my fair share of scars Ana, but I don't let it stop me from living my life. I know they don't mean a thing to ye, and yours mean nothin' to me in how I feel about ye."

Ana chewed her lower lip as she was faced with a decision- to continue hiding from him or ignore that her body was marked with death and make the best. The latter won out as Jack kissed her, his hunger for her no longer waiting. The two pirates were lost in each other's touch as the previous moment being somewhat forgotten as both reigned for dominance over the other.

Protesting at first, but finally giving in, Ana obeyed the desire that welled in the pit of her stomach. She knew she'd never dominate over Jack, and if told to be honest, Ana would admit that she wouldn't want to be in charge. Jack was the superior one compared to her subdominant nature.

It wasn't long before Jack had led her to the bed's edge, his kisses becoming more and more demanding. Ana pushed the shirt from Jack's shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor as her hands moved to his belt, her trembling fingers unfastening it. The last article of clothing was shed as Jack backed her on to the bed, the kisses slower with intense passion.

Jack stopped long enough to gaze down at her, his eyes searching hers for any signs of refusal. There was none. The pirate captain kissed her forehead gently as he looked at her. She was no longer the child he had remembered watching grow up as she discovered the world around her. Gone was the little girl persona that was replaced by the image of a young and beautiful woman full of life and passion embarking on a journey to explore the world she had yet to encounter.

He ran his hand along her side, across her breast and down her stomach, his fingers tingling at the softness of her skin. Ana bristled in response, her own hands on his arms feeling the muscles underneath her fingers tensing. She shifted slightly under Jack's weight as he lowered himself to her, his hands still touching, exploring.

His actions halted as he suddenly felt Ana tremble, every muscle in her body tensing. Nothing had happened, yet Ana's entire body quivered at his every touch. Looking down, Jack studied her face searching. And there it was- the first hint of fear in her dark eyes. She was afraid, which was natural, but Jack hadn't expected the fear to show so late.

Jack cautiously moved away, intent on stopping if Ana was showing signs of second thoughts. A hand reached out and steadied him, as the silence was momentarily broken. "Jack, don't."

"Ana, I'm not about to force myself on ye if ye don-" he was hushed by a slender finger, the owner of it smiling up at him.

"No, it's not that at all," Ana insisted as she ran a hand through his tresses. "I want you to promise me something first."

Jack stroked her cheek affectionately. "Anythin.'"

As Ana drew him back down to her she whispered, "Promise me that, you won't close your eyes."

It was an odd request that Jack found himself wondering about as he trailed kisses down Ana's neck. "I promise."

The dark skinned pirate smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his back, her fingers toying with his hair. Ana's head sank onto the pillow, her back arching as she felt Jack push into her, his progression coming to a sudden stop.

"W-what's wrong?" Ana asked breathlessly as she looked up.

Jack disentangled his limbs from her grip as he slid them under her arms bringing his hands to grasp her shoulders tightly as he nestled his face into her neck and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For wh-" Ana cut herself off as Jack thrust upward, his grip on her keeping her in place. There was the sudden feeling of fire that spread through her as she distinctly felt something inside tear, the pain shooting white flames up her entire body. There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a whimper as the tears made their presence known in Ana's eyes.

She'd heard stories of the pain an untouched woman endured during making love, but she hadn't expected a searing fire to consume her. The women whom she'd heard stories from were dangerously underestimating the word _pain_. Ana brought her arms up defensively, placing her hands on Jack's chest and pushing him away. She felt him flex at her touch as he leaned close, his rough lips tenderly kissing away her tears as she tried not to think of the pain.

Her whole body trembled not only with the pain but also with the fear of knowing the pain was present. Jack ran a hand through her hair, his head close to hers as he soothed, "Shh, Ana, its over."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ana asked through the shudders and agony.

Jack pressed his lips against her ear. "I did. But had I said anythin' more, you'd have expected it and most likely would have fought against me."

"Well it was some warning," she spat out bitterly.

The pirate captain rocked back and forth slowly, his head buried in her chest. "I said I was sorry."

There was no reply as Ana's arms snaked around his back, her hands grasping at his skin. Her breathing became short gasps, each more erratic than the last with every gentle thrust. A low moan escaped Jack as Ana tightened her grip, doing her best to help. Her rhythm was off, but she was confident enough that she'd find it, eventually.

She drew her leg up to support her back, her foot taking most of her weight as she brought her hips up to meet Jack. Beads of sweat dotted the brows of both pirates, the exertion of each thrust becoming more and more demanding. Ana closed her eyes, the motion of Jack coming down to meet her throwing her into a state of bliss, the remnants of the previous pain slowly fading into a dull throb.

"A-Ana," Jack breathed heavily, one of his hands finding hers, their fingers interlacing together. "Open your eyes."

Ana forced her eyes open, her eyelids protesting. Her whole body glistened with sweat, her legs entangling with Jack's as she slowly began to match his rhythm with her own, her body moving silently with his, their actions becoming one. Jack thrust a little harder knowing Ana was able to keep up with him, his moans muffled by her kisses. He rested his forehead to hers, his brown eyes never closing like he promised as he gazed at her longingly.

He could see her chewing on her bottom lip trying so hard not to close her own eyes or scream. His Ana was too strong for that- screaming out of fear was one thing, but screaming out of pleasure- Jack was almost positive she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had taken her over the edge and beyond. Most likely due to the female pride or sense of dominion she possessed.

Thrusting upward, he reached out to her taking her in his arms the best he could as he whispered through his own pleasure, "Don't fight it. Scream, there's no one out there to hear ye."

Ana stifled a moan as she glared at him. She had always been able to rule over her own actions, loathing the ability her body held to protest against her continence. There were many times Ana could remember that she lost the power over herself, and she was determined to make this not one of those times. She gripped his upper arms, his biceps flexing under her fingers and every muscle in her body convulsed as she lost all self-control.

A scream pierced the silence, but Ana couldn't tell if it had come from her or Jack and right now she was sure that neither of them cared. She felt Jack's body on top of hers spasm shortly afterward as he climaxed, his breathing ragged and shallow. He hovered above her for a moment, kissing her before lying beside her, their legs still entwined. His fingers softly brushed her cheek as he pushed sweat-soaked strands of her hair from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear.

Jack pressed his right hand to her left, their palms touching as he slid his fingers between hers, his thumb caressing her skin. Ana scooted closer to him, her face in front of his as she freed her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Jack," she started but was quickly silenced as Jack placed a finger to her lips.

"I know, Ana," he said in between kisses as she settled into his arms, her eyelids becoming heavy as her limbs became weak. Jack held her close, gently stroking her hair as he hummed, waiting until she fell asleep before drifting off himself, his slumber filled with intoxicating dreams of his new bride.


End file.
